Roasting Marshmallows
by blackshadow878
Summary: Kagome teaches the gang about roasting marshmello's and they decided to try it, but Inuyasha. But once everyone goes to bed, the inu hanyou tries it and who happens to be around?


**Okay, my second attempt at a one-shot. The other one was a little bit to sappy so this one I'm hoping will be funny, romantic and something you all will like deeply!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Inuyasha**_**!**

* * *

Kagome sat before her friends, explaining to them what you were supposed to do with a marshmallow.

"You put it on the stick like this," Kagome showed them, sticking the white ball of fluff on her stick. The others followed suit; that was everyone except for Inuyasha. And you could only guess why. His pride had bit his butt again. Kagome still thought it was funny how he had refused to roast marshmallows.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha come on," Kagome pleaded with him, handing him a stick._

"_Tch. Leave me alone," Inuyasha complained. It was the night of the full moon and Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to deal with Kagome's future stuff. He didn't even know what 'roasting marshmallows' was, nor did the hanyou know what a 'marshmallow' was. It didn't smell good to him. It smelt like a big bunch of sweet stuff put together._

"_Inuyasha, don't be a baby," Kagome stated, still shoving the stick in his face._

"_No!" Inuyasha snapped, hoping up into a tree to get away from her. Kagome just sighed, turning back to the others so she could explain the concept to them._

_End Flashback_

This was what the big ba- I mean- Inuyasha had done, but Kagome knew that he was watching what they were doing from his post in the tree.

"Now what do we do Kagome?" Shippo asked with shimmering eyes full of excitement.

"Now you place the stick over the fire. That's how you roast the marshmallow, but don't let it catch on fire or else you will have a real crispy marshmallow," Kagome explained, pointing to the fire that crackled near the small group of friends. Shippo nodded, walking over to the flames that lapped at the dark blue sky. He placed his tiny stick over the fire, watching in amazement as the marshmallow changed from white to a slightly tan color.

"I did it Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping around the place with the stick in his hand.

"Yes you did Shippo. Good job," Kagome stated, patting the kitsu's head. Shippo beamed up at her, smiling as he nibbled on the marshmallow that melted in his mouth.

"And it's good and sweet," Shippo stated.

Soon after, Miroku and Sango joined in, roasting their own marshmallows as well as Kagome. The duo had thought they were wonderful as well, and had a few more along with Shippo. However, Kagome had warned them about what happens when you eat too many of them, so they stopped after five. Then they went to bed. Kagome had stayed up, watching the flames lap at the sky, wishing to be free. But soon the young miko fell asleep as well.

~A few hours later~

Inuyasha hopped off of his tree and walked over to the dimming fire. Beside it lay Kagome, curled up, asleep. His eyes softened a little, carefully walking around her to where he found a bag that had the white fluffy objects in it. Picking one up, he choose a stick and stuck the little object on it, placing it delicately over the fire. He had watched as it changed colors, and when he thought it was perfect, he picking it up, taking a bit out of it. He thought it was good as it melted on contact with his mouth. He had never known that this would be fun to him, but it was indeed fun and a nice thing to do. He just wished he had someone to share it with, but little did he know that the miko was now waking.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a tired voice, coming to sit next to him.

The hanyou jumped a little at being caught by someone. He had never meant anyone to see him, so he quickly put the stick down and just sat there like he had done nothing, but he still wanted some marshmallows…

"Yeah?" He asked, turning slightly in his direction.

"What are you doing up?"

"N-nothing," Inuyasha stammered, kicking the stick a little. Kagome noticed that and smirked,

"You were roasting marshmallows, huh?"

"No," Inuyasha answered a little scared right now for being found out. Stupid stick…

"Okay, whatever you say," Kagome easily dropped the subject, placing her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha stiffened a little at the contact, but quickly loosened up. The duo watched the flames dim out until they both fell asleep, having their stomachs full of roasted marshmallows.

* * *

**Please tell me if I need to fix it. I need to know these things, so please tell me ASAP! So, to do that, click on the little button at the bottom that says "Review this chapter" and do so. **


End file.
